Scarlet, Queen of chains
by Ocs R' us
Summary: There's a new vigilante duo in town. A teenage girl in a red hood and a white wolf, who are determined to clean up the streets. What happens when the turtles meet them? And why is the girl so skilled with the chains she weilds as weapons.( I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I am sorry but I had to start something like this.*sighs*, I don't know which verse this is even based out of... oh and warning bad grammer and lack of spellcheck are very evident.

Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles... or the cover photo.

 ** _Attack, Wolf, Girl, Chains_**

Those words floated in whisper form around the entrance to the alley. The alley with four cop cars around it's entrance and a man screaming those words.

An unmarked police car, belonging to two detectives going by the names of Thomas Smith, and Kyllie Cordenza, pulls up to the dead end alley. They share a look as they hop out of the car. They rock paper scissors. Thomas ending up with rock, while Kyllie takes paper.

She smiles at her partner, and he glares daggers at her as he walks over to the man to interogate him. She bounces around the alley looking for something of use.

(Detective Tomas Smith's pov.)

Of course my first case back from a week long "vacation", I have to deal with a raving lunatic.

The man, 5'2", caucasion, Ripped up clothes, Rank smell. Basicly a hobo with a mental condition of some sort. I flash my eyes to the man next to me as the hobo once again raves about a girl in a red cloak and an Iron mask, and a white wolf with a teal tail.

" Sir have you by any chance had something to drink tonight?" I ask him, though by the smell of his breathe I already know the answer, he hasn't.

" No, I haven't had anything to drink tonight!" He angrily rages, " Do I look like I could afford a fucking drink?!"

putting my fingers to the bridge of my nose I say, " take him away" the young officer to my left grabs the man and takes him to a squad, " and get him psicheatric help!" I yell after them. Turning my head away from the struggling hobo. I walk over to Kyllie, who stands at the back of the alley staring at a wall.

" Are you that bored already?" I ask standing infront of her, " cause we can probably go. It was just a crazy dude."

" I wouldn't say 'crazy' so soon." She mumbles pointing at the wall behind me seriously.

I look back mildly confused.

On the wall are the words, "If YOU don't clean up the streets. WE WILL. ~ The Scarlet Queen and her faithful Brother Wolf" spray painted in red. Realization hits me like a frieght train and I call the officer to bring the guy back.

This just got interesting, and incredibly weird. I sigh and look at my partner.

" why do I feel like this is gonna be bad?" She chuckles and shruggs.

\- lolz peeps-

(Inugami's pov.)

I and my human friend, Lillia Smith, sit on the couch watching the T.V., as humans call it. I sit the more Domestic of my two forms, a Husky with tan fur and light blue eyes. Lillia sits in a pair of jeans and a blue sweatshirt, unopened Coca-cola in hand.

We watch the stupidest show I have ever seen. I believe it is called Space Heros. I sigh with relief as a news report breaks into the show.

 **" Breaking News! A request has been sent out to the general public to call the police with any information on two potetially dangerous individuals: a woman in a red cloak, and a white wolf."**

I and Lillia exchange a look. They won't find us if they look for a white wolf and a red cloak. We both burst out laughing, each in our own manner as the show resumes.

" I know it's too late to back out, but are you sure you want to do this Lilla?" I ask my eyes meeting her eyes.

" yes" She doesn't waste a second to reply. Her eyes glitter with anticipation of the work ahead of us. She shifts calmly tapping on the can with a fingernail, " I believe it is time this was done." She pops up the tab on the can and takes a drink as the brown substance fizzes in the can.

I nodd solomnly and turn my head back to the screen. I would stand by Lillia, even if it cost me my life.

-da da da!-

( Raph's pov.)

Why does Leo like this show?

Scratch that. How come he has to make me watch it?

Leo is in the middle of quoting the single worst line of the show, when the screen changes and I smile. Nothing like breaking news to stop a horrible quote.

As the woman on the screen chimes about two dangerous individuals, I grin wider. Some new skulls to crack, always a good thing.

I chuckle as Leo looks up and shakes his head.

Suddenly I hear Mikey pipe up from his place on the couch, " well... they might not be enemies." Obviously trying to cheer Leo up a little."

" Yah... that has a very small chance knowing our history." Donnie says popping his head out of the lab for more than a second.

" yah well I can dream can't I?" Mikey says exahasperated. I look over to Donnie for his rebuttal, but instead see a water balloon splash into my brothers face.

" you. Are. DEAD." Donnie screams att Mikey and I watch as he chases our orange clad brother around the lair. I laugh a d grab the popcorn from the table decieding that this is more entertaining than the stupid show.

-he he he ha-

(Donnie's pov.)

The patrol tonight is going smoothly. A little too smoothly if you ask me. Not a single crime being commited. It's weird.

Just then Leo stops dead and looks over to his left. Suddenly we hear a scream from a few blocks away in that direction. Leo nodds at us and we all take off for the noise.

We land crouching on the edge of the roof. We see, instead of a mugging or some such crime, a woman cowering on the ground as a woman in a red hood and her wolf, a white wolf with a teal tipped tail, fight off three would be assailaints.

The wolf fights with prisicion speed, strength, and inteligence. While the girl whips the men around using heavy duty chains. The wolf takes down one of the men in seconds.

The girl wrapping up another easily. The third tries to run. We hear the woman in red sigh and she whips a chain in his direction dragging him back to her with ease. She then chokes him til he passes out and chains up all three.

Then I notice the girl who was in danger left. She obviously notices as well.

she says sweetly " well now that that's done Wolf. Let's take care of the message."

The girl spray paints a message to the side of the building In red. It details what the men had done. Also showing she cares enough to get them arrested. I like this girl.

Then she hears sirens coming and jumps up to the rooftop across the alley. Turning to us and cocking her head slightly, as if to say " and who are you?", before running over the roof, her wolf in hot persuit of her as they leave.

Leo nodds to us to follow. In about 6 blocks she turns to us and waves jumping into the alley below her along with her wolf. We skid to a halt near the edge and peer over.

" she's gone!" I say genuinely suprised.

" woah.. dudes Is she like a ninja too?" Mikey asks.

" how would we know, knucklehead?" Raph asks obviously mad at this turn of events.

" dudes they have to be the persons on the news!" Mikey says excitedly, the thought obviously just having crossed his mind.

" well no duh. Mikey" I say looking at my brother wondering how stupid he could get.

A/n: so Scarlet Queen, the Queen of Chains.

Lillia: yeah?

Me: I wasn't asking you anything.

Lillia: then why'd you say my name.

Me*sigh* fanpeeps just read review, or whatever you feel like.


	2. Chapter 2

A/n: I am still squeeing after that first review. I have kept my word as best as possible. I still have no spellcheck. Nor an idea which verse this is in. If you peeps could tell me which brother should have a crush on her, I would much apreciate it.

Disclaimer: TMNT is not mine, I swear.

(Lillia's pov.)

I sit with my dad at the counter/table neither of us looking at each other as we eat breakfast.

I finally decide to break the silence, " so what's going on at work," I ask failing to be interested.

" I'm on a new case," he says sighing," I'm after some new vigilante duo, last night three robbers were aprehended thanks to them."

" sounds kinda like a good thing." I shrug, my poker face securely in place to keep from laughing, " I mean their helping?"

my father slamms down his milk glass, reminding me of just how strong his rage can be at times, " they are making a mockery of the police force, and endangering society!" He glares at me, and I swear I see a dangerous glint in his eye, " Cheif Grayer wants them arrested as soon as possible."

" alright, I get the picture. You guys don't need help." I surrender hoping my poker face is good enough to keep him away.

I finish my bowl of fruity rainbow loops. Putting the dish in the sink, I walk to the door and pick up my backpack. Time for school. " bye dad."

" goodbye Lillia" I sigh as I slip out the door. Once the door closes I sigh, so my dad is on the case trying to find me. This is going to get messy. I cant imagine the rage that will spark from my act. At least I can keep tabs on the case. Inu will be even more jittery than when we saw those four mutants last night, they were like turtles or something. At least Inu isnt the only thing that survived the mutagen ok. I think as I walk to the stairs and down. What else could have done that to them? I know I for one have never heard of anthropomorphic turtles walking the streets.

I laugh as I step outside my door. Anthro turtles! People would call me crazy if I said that out loud. I shake my head and walk to my bike, hoping on, after disengadging the locking chain around the back wheel.

I speed down the side walks to school. Pulling up quick I glance at my phone. Thank god it's only 6:30. School starts in 30 min. I still have time to get to class.

-tick tock tick tocc...*boom*-

After survivng half the day, including Geometery, I hate Geometery. I make it to my least favorite class... Biology. I sigh as I walk in. I see my teacher Mr. Henry sitting at his desk, lazy as ever, and a note on the board for us to read pages 197-234 out of our books tonight as homework... weelll I am going to ignore that... I sigh as I sit down in my seat. I sit in the front of the class. We all hear the bell ring, before the tone ends, somehow Casey Jones ends up in his seat next to mine. I have to admit, even I am impressed that the kid can make it to class, let alone pass... then again he claims biology is his thing.

" Hey beautiful" he says to me with a flirty smile on his face.

" do you want to be punched in the gut?" I ask flashing my eyes in his direction.

" a pretty thing like you couldn't hurt a fly." He snarks back at me.

" yah recheck your facts bucko." I say shortly and turn my head away.

\- burned...-

I get home about four. I lock my bike up and trudge up my stairs. Inugami sits patiently at the door for me. His head having obviously been resting on his paws Untill I opened the door and he lifted it.

I take note of the silent apartment. Dad is not home. He couldn't be at work yet, and that left one thing possible: something had happened to my sister. I sigh as I walk in.

" When did he leave?" I ask, Inu nodds toward the counter. There lies a note. I walk over and pick it up angrily. He could have just called me!

' Lilla,

Your sister's blood pressure has dropped, and her doctor thinks she could die if they can't save her. I am here for her tonight, do your homework, eat something, and maybe pray.

Dad.'

I feel the tears stream down my face as I read, and reread. I can't believe it, my sister who's in a coma, could die. I just wish she were here.

Inu nudges my arm and whines, not speaking for fear of a out burst from me.

" Her. blood pressure.. dropped. severly." I break out words between sobbs, " and all I can do is sit here and know I can't find the bastard responsible for all this. Because I don't know what happened to her." I return to sobbing.

" we will get the guy," Inu responds, " in time we will get revenge."

I nodd, and stand up, sliding my shirt sleave against my face.

" I'll do my homework. Then we prep for the night."

I almost miss when my dad comes in the door and slides out again headed for work.

He completely misses my abscence from the couch.

I look over to sit with Inu on the metal spiral stairs.

Now that he's gone through I leave quickly making my way to my room.

I open the small paneling under my floor. Revealing my safe. I flip the combo out, and yank open the door. I grab my clothes for this work, I strip quickly sliding on the black pants and lightly protective shirt. I slip the cloak over my shoulders and tie the stylized iron mask mardigras mask on. I pull up the hood and check my chains. They sit in spots all up and down my shirt arms. I smile, now its time for some fun.

\- Inugami!-

( Raph's pov.)

We climb the fire escape of a building and cross the roof before Leo, the fearless leader, turns to us with a grin.

" tonight we will split up into two patrols." Leo says with a cocky smile, " I and Donnie, and-"

" wait, wait, wait," I interupt my brother before he or Donnie can speed away, " I'm stuck with him!" I say pointing at Mikey.

Leo nodds before turning and speeding off. " what'dya mean stuck with me?" Mikey complains as Donnie snarks something under his breath.

" what was that Donnie?" I ask cracking my knuckles. He gulps and runs after Leo.

I sigh and place my hand against my head. This is gonna be a long night.

" come on Mikey." I sigh moving in the oposite direction of Leo and Don.

" why am I the one no one wants to be paired with!" Mikey complains waving around a nunchuck, then as I look at him gaging how to break it to the dumb-ass, he hits his own head with his nunchuck falling backwards onto the roof.

I laugh and continue walking, " what !?" I hear Mikey yell angrily.

" nothin' bro." I say trying to keep from laughing too hard.

\- yah! *bonk* ow!-

" Casey Jones." I say wondering what the dipshit could be doing up here.

" I'm here to help with patrol, Raph, not for a fight sadly." I see his hockey gear clad face smirk, " I'm interested in this new girl. So... what's she like?"

I roll my eyes, " we haven't officially met yet."

" but she's got some sweet moves!" Mikey exclaims pointing out.

" Well, why thank you.." I hear a chirp from our left and we all turn and face the girl sitting on the roof edge. She wears a iron stylized mask, a tight black shirt with chains laced down the sleeves, a pair of black pants, and sturdy ankle boots with two daggers peeking out their sides. All of that is covered by a large long red cloak with a hood. Her wolf sits to the left of her. She sits relaxed, while her wolf looks to be on gaurd.

" Nice pet," Casey says, the wolf glares at him.

" I am not a pet." The wolf responds obviously not apreciating Casey's humor. Casey decides to shut up.

Wow, a talking wolf that's a new one. I think.

" so are anthropmorphic turtles" the girl says with a incline of her head. Oops. Did I say that out loud.

" sorry for my brother," Mikey says, putting a hand in front of his mouth he adds" he's just a little cranky"

" just because you do that, it doesn't mean I can't hear you knucklehead." I glare at Mikey.

Then I hear 15 sets of feet aproaching. Damn it, its either The Kraang, or, I turn around, The Foot. Shit.

" not these dudes, again." Casey whines, Scarlet tips her head to the side.

I study the 15 bots coming at us. " Karai isn't with with them at least." I hear Mikey shrug.

I hear the rattle of Scarlet Queen's chains as they hit the rooftop." I'm geussing they aren't friendly," she pipes up.

" their about as friendly as a bullet to the heart." I say drawing my Sais.

" Wolf, sick'um." Scarlet chirps almost sounding happy.

the wolf responded by bolting forward and taking two foot soldiers down before anyone could react. Suddenly Scarlet flicked out a heavey chain toppling three of the closest to us. Casey ran forward with a hockey stick raised and I and mikey teamed up on four of them. Casey took down 2, I took down 4, Mikey took down 2, Wolf took out 4, and Scarlet took down 3. We all stoped to look around for more when the fight was done.

Scarlet suddenly goes down as I see a foot ninja stand up before getting clubbed over the head with Casey's baseball bat, his hockey stick broke in the fight. the wolf runs over to her side and sniffs her leg. I then see why she went down. A shuriken struck her leg. Her breathing tenses, as he sniffs.

He looks up and whines.

I pull out my t- phone and punch in Donnie's contact Info.

" no need Raph" I hear Don say.

" I need to go," I hear Casey say as he jumps off the roof.

She sighs as he leaves and says, " I can probably make it home." As she tries to stand up, only to fall again seconds later.

" I can take care of the wound" Don gestures to it, with a concerned smile.

" fine" she snarks, shifting to where he can take care of her leg," just patch me up quick please."

He kneels and begins working on her leg. She sits calmly, as he does so.

Leo asks, " what exactly happened?"

" Foot ambush" I respond shortly.

" was Karai with?" He asks queitly.

" Nope," Mikey says shaking his head.

I see Leo visibly sigh. Relieved or disapointed I can't tell.

" who's Karai? For that matter who's the Foot?" Scarlet asks obviously still pissed.

" the Foot are a group of ninjas who hate us." Mikey responds cheerfully. I hear Scarlet exhale.

" Karai is... complicated" I say finishing the answer, not stepping on toes.

" oh, ok, so one of you likes her." Scarlet says, damn she's good.

" no..." Leo says guiltily.

" ha you really need to work on your pokerface." She snarks at our leader. " ow!" She says as Donnie does something that eveidently hurts

"if you would stop moving, it wouldn't hurt as much." Donnie glares up at her, and she stops moving.

" so what can we call you? Wolf?" I direct at her canine friend.

" No, call me Inu, or Inugami," I see Leo and Donnie's heads turn as the wolf speaks up.

" uhhh... how?" Donnie stammers.

" Mutagen," Inu answers vaguely, "Now get back to work on my human."

" I'm almost done..." Donnie says his voice dropping in volume then raising again, " there!"

" thanks " she says standing up her pant leg now only showing the bandage through the hole the shuriken had made.

" take it easy for a few days." Donnie warns her.

" fine"

" take care of yourself!" Leo says obviously happy to have a new ally.

" I will" she says as she jumps off the roof lightly.

" if she doesn't I will" Inugami sighs as he to takes off into the night.

A/n: whoot! I got this one done pretty quickly. Not bad for a silly teenager am I right?

Donnie: your not silly. Your impractical.

Me: same diff Don. Same diff.

Don: it is not.

Me:* eye roll* ok. Please read review fav, and follow. Good bye peeps and bon chance!

Ciao, my lovelies.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I am sorry for not updating In a while. I'm out of town for the week and haven't been able to write. I am only writing now because I finally can sit down and write.

Disclaimer: I do Not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own my _fabulous_ story. ( I don't suffer from extreme sarcasm. Do I?)

( Detective Smith's Pov.)

I slam through the doors of the precinct. Hauling the meth head who said He saw turtles fighting ninjas. Another wacko... just my luck. I slam the dude against a desk as He tries to squirm out of my tight hold on his cuffs.

I snarl and hit the fucker's head against the desk when he doesn't stop.

" Smith!" I turn to see Captain Silvan Gerald glaring in my general direction with a hint of understanding in his- oh shit, " hand him off to Simmons and get into my office"

I hand the man off and head to the office.

"Yes Captain? " I ask wincing as he turns his chair giving me his 'you-need-to-get-your-shit-straight' face.

He sighs and shakes his head beginning to speak, "I know about Iris."

I instantly crumble as he mentions my now dead daughter.

" I also know you shouldn't be working right now Tom." I sigh and push my hand through my hair.

" but as your friend I'll tell you this, you can talk to me." Silvan looks at me studying me.

" it's just hard." I start letting lose a shakey breath, "I still can't believe I lost both Iris and Wendy in less than a year." Silv nodded to me. My wife had died 11 months ago. She died of Breast Cancer. Her last wish was to see our younger daughter Lilia in private. Lilia was by her side when she died.

Now I'm dreading telling my youngest that it's just me and her now.

"I think you should take the night off Tom." Silvan says his face twisted obviously seeing my trouble in my face.

I middle soberly and walk out of the office and go home.

\- trudge trudge trudge-

I turn the lock on the door easily and stumble into the house. How to tell Lilia what happened.

I mean it would be hard to tell anyone they lost a sister, but Iris and Lilia, even with a 7 year age gap, had been inseparable.

They were each others best friend.

Lilia taught Iris how to fight well, something my girl had a disturbing nack for, and Iris taught her to sing and dance.

It was amazing Lilia hadn't gone nuts when the attack happened and her sister went into a coma.

I guess Inugami has kept her happy. Which means I do owe that mutt something.

I shake my head quickly. I should just check on her. No doubt she's in her room.

I walk up the spiral stairs quickly and peek around the corner into Lilia's room.

Where she is not. The safe under her floorboards lies open. I'll walk in slowly into the room and peek at the safe's contents. I know I probably shouldn't pry at my teen daughters stuff. But she's not here. I for one would like to know where she is.

\- Dun dun dan-

(Lilia's Pov.)

I stumble into the apartment and smell the alcohol everywhere. My father is obviously home. Shit.

I see him sitting on the couch, if he doesn't turn around I can maybe sneak by him. I move smoothly over the floor hopeing to avoid my father.

"Lilia..." my father says his head spinning to face me, " Why?"

I take it to mean that he knows. Shit. He knows.

I'm still in my cloak, but my leg hurts alot.

"I SAID WHY?" My father yells standing up and crossing the room from the couch. He keeps coming until he stands directly in front of me. His fists shake as I undo my mask.

I take it off. " I do it to take down the scum in this city the police don't see." I look at his face, which is taut with anger.

" I also do it to clean up your messes." With those words I feel the sting of a slap hit my cheek.

I hear Inugami bark menacingly as he flies across the room and knocks my father away from me.

I scramble to action. Flying up the stairs as Inugami follows suit.

I run into my room and quickly grab a large duffel bag and stuff my chains and extra gear, as well as a fresh pair of clothes.

I look around knowing that I can leave almost all of it behind. My eyes search for three things however.

I find my mother's hairsticks. Two fine ebony and ivory sticks.

She gave them to me the day she died. I remember her weak hands solidly pressing them into my palm.

I move on. I can't cry right now. I find my sister's sunglasses. A pair of tan aviators with a crack across the left lens.

The crack was from when she was attacked. Before she went into a coma.

The third item I looked for was my leash for Inu. I found it quickly and heard my father coming up the stairs. I look over my shoulder to InugamI.

I slide open my window and step up onto the ledge. I see Inu jump fluidly over the window.

My father stands in my doorway as I look over my shoulder. He says "don't you dare come back."

I didn't plan on it, but I don't say that. I simply wave goodbye as I dive out my window rolling onto the ground landing in a crouch. I feel my barely scabbed wound break open. Shit. Of course I now don't have any medical supplies. I bite down a cuss word as I stand. " Lilia we need to move." Inu points out. I nodd tersely. Thankfully I have my large wolf at my side as I limp out of the alley.

Inu asks me "where will we go?"

I think about this a second. We can't stay in New York City. Suddenly I realize as I pass over a manhole cover. We don't have to be In the city. We can be under it.

" the sewers." I say biting my lip as I feel my leg throb again.

Inu nodds as I bend down removing the manhole cover. I slip down the ladder and Inu jumps down splashing my bandages. I glare over at him.

"Sorry" Inu sighs," let's get some sleep"

I settle for a small alcove on the side of the sewer. I wrap my cloak around myself and Inu curls up next to me.

I fade away quickly. Maybe I'll open my eyes and it will have been only a dream.

\- snooooorrre -

(Leo's Pov.)

After a certain red cloaked wonder left the scene, patrol went fairly smoothly. For once Mikey actually didn't make Raph mad. Well scratch that, TOO mad. Sometimes I know what's coming before it comes, but coming home from patrol I couldn't help but hope for a fairly smooth day.

How wrong I was.

Almost immediately once I was inside the lair I slipped on a banana peel.

"Classic!" Mikey says bursting out laughing.

" Really Mikey?" I hit my head with my hand, and sigh.

" Dude. it was literally A classic!"

" and I literally HATE YOU." I yell as I get up. I only wanted one day without shenanigans.

" cool it." Mikey says holding up his hands.

" I will not!" I say pushing past him.

" I'm also leaving for a while." I want to get out before he does something else.

"OK Leo the cowardly turtle." Raph jabbs back.

" shut up. " I yell back finally having enough.

I storm out hoping to get out now.

\- stomp stomp stomp-

I stomp around under 5th street then suddenly I see a strange sight. A red bundle laying in an alcove off the sewer. I inspect it closer and realize it's a girl in a cloak. A red cloak. Scarlet.

With this realization I smile.

I hear a growl from behind me until I turn around then the white - wait that's Inu!

He imediately stops growling, I swear He smiles as He recognizes me. He trots away signaling me to follow him.

We walk for a few yards then stop.

" Do you live in the sewers?" I ask the mutant in front of me.

" no, well... yes. But not really." The Wolf responds crypticlly.

" uh huh." I shake my head.

" we just got found out by her father." Inu explains, " He tossed us out."

I nod.

" do you guys have a place we could rest?" Inu pleads, " her wound reopened. She didn't want to worry me but I can tell."

I start at the news that the wound had reopened. I wonder.. I mean. She is hurt. Donnie could help her. Splinter will kill me for bringing yet another girl back to the lair.

But again... she needs us.

" come on" I sigh. Let's see how much more trouble I can get into.

A/N: Now I have laid a million and one things on y'all I am finally ready too sleep. Goodnight and...

Ciao my lovelies.


	4. sorry An

**This is not new actual writing. I am sorry but I need lots of time and space right now. I will go back to writing in a week at most. I just need time.**

 **For now,**

 **Ciao my lovelies**


End file.
